Who's saying goodbye?
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: Beca is sad about saying goodbye to the Bellas and Chloe comes to make her feel better, but finds out that's not the only issue the DJ has. Bechole one shot.


**Okay so I seen the new Pitch Perfect 2 trailer today and this immediately popped in my head and I just had to write it. I don't know if Beca and the other Bellas are seniors in PP2 but for this story I'm just going to pretend they are. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chloe woke in the middle of the night and the first thing she noticed that her right side was a whole lot warmer than her left. Glancing over she seen the spot that was supposed to be occupied by a certain tiny, brunette DJ was empty. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's pillow and knew from the coolness that the girl had been gone a while. Careful not to wake the other Bellas Chloe sat up and slowly made her way through the maze of girls to get to the entrance of the giant tent they were all sharing. She unzipped it quietly before slipping out into the dark.

It took all of two seconds to find Beca. Not that she was hiding. The younger girl was just sitting against a log, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring intensely into what remained of the fire. Chloe tilted her head in confusion at the look of sadness of Beca's face before moving to stand right next to the girl. Beca was in just a daze she didn't even notice the redhead until Chloe dropped down to sit next to her.

Beca jumped slightly and Chloe smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Beca shrugged with a small smile. "It's okay. What are you doing up?"

"I think that's my line." Chloe joked but when Beca just sighed heavily her smile disappeared. "Hey...you okay?"

Beca shrugged again looking back at the fire. "Yeah I'm fine."

Chloe gave her a disbelieving look and put a hand on Beca's knee. "Becs, what's wrong?"

For a minute Chloe thought Beca was just going to ignore her but finally Beca spoke. "It's just...I'm really going to miss this." She said waving her hand around. "Camp-outs, riff-offs, the Bellas..." She glanced at Chloe. "You." Chloe smiled sadly at her and Beca sighed once again. "I guess I didn't realize how much I would miss it until tonight. I've never had a lot of friends so therefore I've never had to say goodbye to any." Beca closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up. Shaking her head with a forced laugh she shook them off. "I just didn't know goodbyes sucked so much."

Chloe grabbed her hand. "Hey, who's saying goodbye here? Just because you're graduating doesn't mean none of us are never going to see each other again. We're all still going to hang out."

Beca shook her head. "Chloe everyone says that but how many people actually do it. People change, they drift apart. It's like when you graduate high school. Everyone promises they're going to stay friends and keep in touch but eventually they fade out. I mean other than all of us how many of the former Bellas do you still talk to?" Chloe opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she realized the answer was none. "Exactly." Beca said turning back towards the fire.

"Okay first off, before you guys, Aubrey and I never really bonded with any of the Bellas. Sure we were a team but there was no real friendships there. Well besides Bree and I. Anyway my point is we weren't friends. We were teammates. Our captain was ten times worse to us than Aubrey ever was." At Beca's raised eyebrows Chloe lightly slapped her arm. "Don't be mean." That caused Beca to giggle slightly and Chloe smiled at the sound. "So like I said, there was no friendship. None of us ever wanted to keep in touch with each other. But this," Chloe gestured between her and Beca then to the tent where the rest of the Bellas were sleeping. "This goes beyond a college acapella group. It's like a family. So no matter how many miles away we all move, or how many years go by, or how many times you get arrested..." Beca let a real laugh bubble up this time and Chloe couldn't help but laugh with her. "Anyways despite all of that, we're always going to be close. Nobody's going to fade out Beca unless you let them."

Beca smiled at her then jerked her head towards the tent. "How do you know they all feel that way?"

Chloe shrugged. "I can tell." She looped her arm through Beca's and leaned against her. "But if they don't you still have me." She said with a smile.

"Lucky me." Beca said sarcastically which earned her a very hard punch in the arm. "OW! I'm kidding!"

"Better be." Chloe replied leaning her head back on Beca's shoulder.

Beca pouted down at her still aching arm. "I think it's going to bruise."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby."

"Hey! You're supposed to be making me feel better not abusing and insulting me." Beca said trying to sound offended but really Chloe made her feel better just by being there. That was another issue she was dealing with. Her massive crush on Chloe. And of course by crush she meant that she was hopelessly in love with her. She passed up crush about three years ago.

"Oh please you love me."

Beca smiled as she felt her chest tighten a little at the words. "Yeah, I guess I do, Red." She leaned her head against Chloe's. "Thanks for putting up with my rare moment of mushiness."

"You're welcome, Becs." Chloe said with a smile.

"Don't you dare tell anyone Beale or I'll have to do something drastic like damage public property or help Lily with one of her 'projects' to get my rep back."

Chloe laughed. "Oh yeah that's right. Badass Beca Mitchell."

They both laughed at that then just stared into the fire in silence for a few minutes before Chloe spoke up again. "You going to tell me?"

Beca scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"What else is bothering you?" Chloe said looking up at Beca.

The DJ swallowed nervously. "Uh, I think I'm done baring my soul for one night."

Chloe sat up and turned so she was fully facing Beca. Beca continued to stare straight into the fire so Chloe grabbed her chin gently and turned Beca's face towards her own. "You know you can tell me anything right?" When Beca nodded Chloe let go of her chin and grabbed her hand instead. "So what is it?"

Beca opened and closed her mouth but no words came out so in true Beca fashion she acted on impulse. She surged forward pressing her lips to Chloe's then pulled back in a panic before Chloe could even react. "Shit. I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that. But you asked me what was wrong and I just didn't want to say it the wrong way and screw it up because we both know how bad I am with words but I screwed it up anyway cause I just freaking _**kissed **_you and now you probably hate me an-"

Chloe clapped a hand over Beca's mouth stopping her rant. When Beca looked at her she shook her head. "Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting you to do that?"

"Whaumf?" Beca asked wide eyed, her voice muffled by Chloe's hand. Chloe laughed as she removed her hand and Beca looked at her in disbelief. "Yo- you wanted me to do that?"

Chloe grinned at her. "Duh! God Beca, I've only been in love with you for like three years."

Beca blinked at her still in shock. "You have?" When Chloe nodded Beca shook her head. "wait why didn't you tell me?"

Chloe gave her a look. "Really miss 'I hate relationships' and 'love never last'. I didn't to freak you out. You're like the hardest person ever to read so I had no idea if you liked me back or not. I didn't want to tell you and ruin our friendship."

Beca stared at her in silence before she burst out laughing. Chloe looked at her a little hurt. "You're laughing at me?"

Beca shook her head. "No, God no. I'm laughing at me. All this time I've been holding in these feelings scared to death to tell you only to find out you've been ding the same thing." She started laughing again and this time Chloe joined her. When their chuckles died down they looked at each other affectionately and Chloe laced her fingers with Beca's.

"We're quite a pair huh?"

Beca smiled looking down at their joined hands and rubbing her thumb along the back of Chloe's. "Yeah we are." She looked back up at Chloe. "So now that that's out of the way, what no-"

She was silenced by Chloe's lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and brought her hand up to tangle in red hair as Chloe cupped her cheek.

All of a sudden there was a low whistle followed by claps and cheers. Beca and Chloe broke apart and looked over to the tent where every Bella had their heads poking out smiling and cheering. Beca blushed and ducked her head against Chloe's shoulder embarrassed while the older girl just shook her head and laughed.

"About time you two dealt with those toners you had for each other." Aubrey yelled.

"I can't believe B actually made a move." Cynthia Rose said from her spot next to Fat Amy.

"Either that or we're all trapped in one of Stacie's dreams." The Aussie said getting a round of chuckles.

Stacie scoffed. "Please they're not in my dreams." She glanced over at Aubrey. "But you are." She said with a flirtatious wink. The former Bella captains jaw dropped and Stacie just smiled at her and shrugged.

Aubrey cleared her throat and looked back out to Beca and Chloe. "Okay love birds get back in here. We have to get up early tomorrow. Oh and keep it in your pants. No one wants to see or hear you guys doing it."

"I do." Cynthia Rose mumbled.

"Me too." Stacie said grinning at Beca and Chloe. The Bellas all laughed again before scooting back into the tent.

Beca shook her head at them. "What a bunch of weirdos."

Chloe smiled at her. "You love them."

"Not as much as I love you." Beca replied brushing a strand of hair away from Chloe's face.

Chloe smile turned into a grin. "I love you too." They connected their lips together once again only to hear Aubrey's voice two seconds later.

"I mean it you two, get in here."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I thought I was the captain?"

Chloe laughed before standing and pulling Beca up with her. "Come on before she pukes all over the Bellas." Beca followed with a laugh as they walked hand in hand back to the tent.

**Annnnndddd scene lol. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
